


Don't be a prick

by thedistrictattorney



Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: Heapass time baby!!!, Mark Fischbach Egos, Other, for the visitation day gift exchange, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedistrictattorney/pseuds/thedistrictattorney
Summary: Y/N gives Yancy a fake plant while he’s in prison
Relationships: Yancy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Don't be a prick

Much to Yancy’s delight, Y/N had remembered visitation day, Every third Sunday they’d come and visit him at happy trails petitionary (albeit, In disguise)

Yancy would share stories of the latest exploits of the prison family that he always ended with a fond chuckle at the memories of their antics, Y/N would smile at him through the glass and his heart would stutter inside his chest at the sight of it. Every visit, Y/N would smile and every time, Yancy would grow more attached to them.

One visit, Though, Was special. Y/N had brought him a gift.

It was small—One of those fake succulents that cost approximately $2, But Yancy adored it. He smiled and muttered a “T’anks, Y/N.” To them.

Yancy sat on his bunk, The small potted plant held in his hands. The pot was a brownish-orange that was now warm after having been in his hands for so long. He stroked his fingers over the leaves of the succulent gently, He honestly couldn’t get over the idea that Y/N had gotten him a gift— Him, Yancy, They had gotten him a gift. 

He didn’t have a cellmate so he didn’t have to worry about anyone trying to take it (for whatever reasons) but he also had nowhere to really put it, So, He had dedicated the floor space next to his bed to the still-unnamed succulent.

The next day started just like any other, Yancy and every other prisoner of happy trails penitentiary were woken up by the guards and taken to the cafeteria. As soon as Yancy sat down at the usual table he and the rest of the gang frequented, Heapass spoke: “What did Y/N give to Yancy?” The table fell silent.

The rest of the prison family (save for Bam-Bam, Who had gotten thrown into solitary for shiving a guard the day before) turned to look at him, Yancy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “It’s nothin...Just a plant, They thought I could use a little friend,” Yancy paused, “It’s not I’ms planning on leaving youse.” He finished with an awkward laugh. 

Everyone else at the table exchanged looks, They hadn’t said anything about him leaving so why would he had said that? But before anyone spoke, Yancy changed the subject and nobody attempted to return to their previous conversation.

They instead talked about the play they were gonna put on that year (It was the same they had put on every year, But they still managed to find joy in doing it.) and eventually everyone had forgotten about Yancy’s comment.

A few weeks past and they had started practicing their lines for the upcoming play, Though, They had all memorized the lines at this point. Yancy had also given his new plant friend a name: Junior, Which was now sloppily written on his pot.

Yancy counted down the days until he would get to see Y/N again, Even sharing fond memories of them to Junior at night, He knew it was silly, Talking to a plant but that didn’t make it any less comforting.

Finally, The third Sunday of that month came around and Yancy was giddy to see Y/N.

He was led into what was now a familiar room by one of the guards and sat down in one of the small chairs that failed to even reach the middle of his back, Still, Though, Yancy sank further in his seat when he held the phone to his ear. “Youse came again.” He was the one who first spoke.

“I always do.” Y/N’s voice was warm, Like they were talking to someone they’d known their entire life, Yancy didn’t even attempt to hide the redness of his cheeks. “I’m just not used to havin’ visitors yet. I’m glad you came.” Y/N smiled.

Their conversation went on but like all good things, it eventually had to come to an end.

Yancy glanced up nervously to the clock, They still had a good few minutes left but he knew that if he didn’t get it out now he’d have to wait another three weeks.

“So,” Yancy started, “Parole is comin’ up,”


End file.
